History
Viamu General History This page contains an overview of all of the established history of Viamu sorted in chronological order. For detailed information about a race's, character's or state's background check their respective pages instead. In short Viamu was created by the four ancient goddesses by accident as they battled each other. And since the goddesses were now bound to their accidental creation they were inclined to look after it. And through many events the world of infinity was eventually shattered into millions of stars and planets. Each giving rise to countless new opportunities, cultures and races. Creation A long time ago before even the universe itself existed there was only the void, an empty plane where even spacetime itself doesn’t exist. However one day the four goddesses each representing an aspect of the existence of the universe, space (Locus), time (Avum), matter (Missa) and energy (Avis), came into conflict. Their titanic struggle for dominance created the universe by accident as their powers ran wild. creating a world based on the essence of each goddess. The goddesses severely weakened by their struggle were now left too weak to attack one another and were also bound to the universe, so the universe would in turn influence them too. They focused their effort onto peace among each other and their creation and made a divine land. A land of infinity, an endless horizon and sky, filled with bounty. This land became known as the realm of Caeli. As they left their creation and retreated to the heavens they left behind a relic. A relic that exerts their power onto this realm and is the sole pillar of the entire universe. This relic, also known as the source, consisted of four equal parts representing each goddess and their power. The source rested in this new realm radiating powerful energy to the world around it and sustaining it. This background energy connects the universe as a whole, this energy became known as Isto, or Isto energy. Emergence of Life Eventually this realm sprawled with life which with time became intelligent, leading to four initial races. The planes saw the development of a humanoid race known as the Lucerians. The mountains saw a dragon like race, known as the Fodi. The great seas saw an aquatic race known as the Parsi. And finally in the fires of this world a people emerged who exist in body, as they claim, only of divine fire. They are known as the Cendi. Emergence of Evil For ages all peoples of this world lived in relative harmony with content in mind and body, however it wasn’t long before evil would take root. Over the eons what little frustration, anger and hatred there was fed into a singular entity. This entity would feed itself with these negative disturbances in the Isto. Eventually this pure malice would take sentient form, becoming a secondary god born from people's negative feelings being fed back into the Isto. Brewing and growing it’s strengths below the surface it would create an army of demons feeding from these dark deeds and emotions of the unaware people above. Soon the ground would rapture and out came pouring hordes of demons created by the evil entity. Now a demon king known as Akui. Akui was a natural counter part to the light and good in the world and wanted nothing but the destruction of all order and peace to create complete chaos and perpetual suffering. His mind was set on the consumption of the realm of Caeli and it’s destruction. Second Divine Conflict This set the goddesses on another collision course Locus and Avum in their infinite wisdom concluded, that as light was moved by darkness eventually at the right place and the right time light would in it’s turn move darkness. And thus that Akui’s reign would come to a natural end. Avis and Missa on the other hand felt that this world would need to be in balance, they created a counterpart to Akui. This counterpart became known as Luceria, a goddess in her own right just like Akui. However both were mere echoes of the four ancient goddesses. She became the second secondary god. Luceria and Akui Luceria created from a pure hearted Lucerian chosen by the goddesses Avis and Missa, started a war with all other life forms against Akui. Many losses were endured but eventually Akui was at the brink of defeat, however it would not be so easy. Akui in a twist of fate found and revealed the location of the source. Even though Akui couldn’t use it because he wasn’t a living being he cursed the land by revealing the source. In a final blow Luceria killed Akui, but she herself was left mortally wounded. In her last effort she created a secret society of Lucerians who would serve and guide her reincarnation. This secret society were a handful of the fairest Lucerians who would eventually form their own race and society known as the Zenta. Luceria bestowed upon them her knowledge, wisdom and the duty to protect the land in her name when she would be gone. New order After the war with Akui was over slowly with time all traces of the past started to disappear. Akui and Luceria slowly faded into legend as with time the races settled down and under the careful guidance of the Zenta created a new peaceful alliance the world over. Only some monsters remained as a dark reminder of the past. A new kingdom was established in the name of the alliance, this kingdom became known as Thrylos. Lead by someone the Zenta identified as the reincarnation of the goddess Luceria. Civil War In this new kingdom again ancient feelings of hatred and lust for power would soon take hold. This time however it wasn’t a demon lord who brought the end. This time it was a lust for power that only the source could provide. Before long people would start wars the world over to obtain the power of the source. Meanwhile the Zenta learnt how to tap into the Isto and how to use it. With this they were able to create powerful magic. This magic would grant the Zenta the ability to make powerful relics which would be used as weapons of sorts in this new war to subdue the people. Before long the Zenta would have the upper hand with their great magical skill and superior weapons. They asserted their dominance over the world and were at the brink of creating peace. However even the among the purest of souls the lust for power started to grow and the Zenta split. And they too entered a civil war of their own. One side wanted to re-establish order and hide the source, the others wanted to obtain the source so that they could have absolute power and could then force everyone in line. They became known as the interlopers. Interlopers Quickly the interlopers had nearly won from the remaining Zenta. But then the goddesses themselves descended upon the world. Infuriated by their display of arrogance over the source and by extension them they condemned the interlopers to a fate worse than death. The goddesses took away their power and let the remaining other Zenta and people enact their revenge. Then finally the goddesses stepped in and banished the interlopers to the harshest part of the world deep in the desert they were forced to construct their own tomb. The worst offenders were banished to another realm, a realm of shadows where neither light nor dark exists. The Shattering Finally the goddesses in severe distrust of their own creation shattered the realm of Caeli. They then sealed the remains of the realm with the source in it, the people and animals of the realm were separated to their own shard of the old realm. These shards became planets in a large galaxy of millions of stars. The goddesses also appointed 8 sages, 2 for each goddess, to guard this new world and keep the realm of Caeli safe. For several thousands of years these worlds lived separate from each other, some containing only one of the major previous societies, others two. In some worlds new sentient life arose. Eventually after many generations the sages across these worlds started teaching about the goddesses and the Isto. This lead to an order of people sensitive to the Isto to arise who could use it as an extension of their natural abilities. In the last days of the exodus the sages managed to create an item which would contain all the monsters so that they may not roam free in the new world as they did in the old world. This item became known as Bei Lun’s box. This is also the event also serves as the starting date for the standard galactic calendar. Tertiary Gods During early era of planetary separation (0 ATS to roughly 2100 ATS) a third kind of gods arose. They became known as tertiary gods and rose from new beliefs as the old memories faded. These gods represent every faucet of life, from breathing, sleeping and love to things like peace, war and the weather. These gods’ powers are dependent on the worship of the people in the realm. So they would use their powers to appoint their own sages and demigods to spread their religion. The Istarians Those who were sensitive to the Isto and instructed by the original sages would with time unlock abilities like visions, telekinesis and more almost like the Zenta before them. They would come to be known as the Istarians and establish and order in 1984 ATS. Eventually they would refine their skills and find Ybium crystals. These are in deep connection with the Isto and act like some kind of conduit to it. After many generations the Istarians would branch off into many different sects. Although the original, as instructed by the sages to do good and enforce the will of the ancient gods, still was numerously present there were now many that were doing their own bidding and others that specialised. Among these new Istarians there are five branches that are most notable, among which are the Akai who seek to become as powerful as possible, by any means possible and won’t let anyone stand in their way (est. 2009 ATS). The Choro who specialise in the Isto emitted from the source by the goddess Locus, giving them the power to manipulate space. The Chrono who specialised in the Isto emitted from the source by the goddess Avum, giving them the power to manipulate time. The Yli who specialise in the Isto emitted from the goddess Missa, giving them the power to manipulate Mass. And finally the Rostititia who specialise in the Isto emitted by the goddess Avis, giving them the power to manipulate mass. The branches based on the ancient goddesses were all established by the central order for research in 1998 ATS. Space Age After several thousand years of the Shattering in 4657 ATS some of the civilisations developed the ability to travel through space and reach the stars. This was accomplished by the combination of new technologies and new ways to use the Isto. In particular Ybium crystals were used to create Isto-technology (or IsTec), which lead to the creation of massive complex space ships. This gave rise to many great empires and factions. Eventually some of these cultures fractured into different factions and lead to many kingdoms, empires and republics made up of all sorts of different races and cultures. Early on in the space age in 4701 ATS the traditional Istarians from across the universe re-organised their many local orders into one central order. That order deals with their matter and focuses to bring peace and order to the universe. Though an authority on it’s own it did not and doesn’t claim any territory and instead chooses to cooperate with governments that align with its own values. The Akai created their own empire (4740 ATS), which is extremely militaristic and was the cause of many wars. However their weakness is that they often suffer from internal conflict. Currently their empire is relatively weak, isolated and small because of it. However it isn’t historically uncommon for some of them to infiltrate into other societies and take control there. Then in 4914 ATS the counsel of systems of the Xinta rose, who pursued similar objectives as the Zenta interlopers long before them. However the Xinta consisted of only 5 groups of population, the Choro, the Chrono, the Yli, the Rostitia and second class citizens who weren’t sensitive to the Isto and served as slaves. The Xinta once started a campaign to conquer the galaxy but in 6018 ATS they had a major accident crippling their core worlds. Soon after internal conflict started and much of their order collapsed to internal and external forces. Almost nothing remains of them today other than ruined and deserted worlds. Modern Age In the modern age (6999 ATS) there are several states and administrations. * Thrylos * First Democratic Galactic Republic (FDGR) * Fodi Confederation * Akai Empire * Parsi Federal Union (PFU) * Cendi Faxi * Galactic Free State (GFS) * Rodd Space * Xijini Federation * Xinji Empire * Nuxin Space * Zenta Territories To the right there's a map with all these nations crudely depicted across the galaxy's arms. Notable is that the 5th arm is mostly blank. This is because this space is heavily populated by objects such as neutron stars and black holes as well as dense nebulae. This makes navigation extremely hard and travelling here prone to horrific accidents. Many that went exploring here never returned or returned broken. On the tips of the 2nd and 3rd galactic arms there are Zenta spaces, these spaces are under direct control of the Zenta and no one is allowed in or out without permission and screening. These systems host extremely advanced research facilities. These are generally sustained by Thrylos through a joint development deal. These spaces are heavily guarded and only contain a few systems, no more than 10 each. The modern age is known to many uses of the Isto and many factions surrounding it. As well as many different political ideologies. IsTec has now given the world massive ships to travel vast distances in little time but also very recently smaller private ships, although these tend to be very unreliable and expensive. Weapons are also still very varied, from traditional weapons like swords and bows, to energy weapons. Most of these energy weapons are mounted on the larger ships, but some come in the form of handguns. These are expensive and don't fire very fast but are very deadly.